


Blood n galas

by SemiPrecious



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Caring Batfamily (DCU), Family Fluff, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Mention Martha wayne, Nightwing - Freeform, Other, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Tim Drake, mention slade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiPrecious/pseuds/SemiPrecious
Summary: Dick gets injured the same night as the biggest Gala of the year. Choosing to grin and bare the pain. Leaving his brothers to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 300





	Blood n galas

**Author's Note:**

> My longest one shot to date. Please don’t mind all the line breaks. XD

‘Great night to be that stupid Dick’ Nightwing leaped down towards a lower roof. ‘This will have to do, quiet enough.’ He painted heavily as he tried to focus on anything but the pain radiating from his back. He wanted to take a minute to get himself to relax but he didn’t have time. He quickly unzipped his suit and slipped both arms out. Letting the top half hang around his waist. He groaned as he looked over his left shoulder. Trying to examine the damage. The gash started above his shoulder blade but he couldn’t quiet see how far down it ran.

He reached his right arm back and gently run his hand along the edge of the broken skin. “Shit.” He breathed out as he followed it down to his mid waist. Focusing on his breathing Dick fiddled with his comm. “Nightwing to cave. Send the Bat-mobile to my coordinate.”

“…Dude can you met like halfway? You’re gonna be late as is.” Tim’s voice chimed thought the comm.

“Yeah? Shouldn’t you be getting ready?” Dick said trying to be cheerful, he had hoped no one was in the cave. No one needed this crap tonight. “I’ll try.” He sighed and he tied the arms of his suit around his waist, stopping them getting in the way. He grabbed his grapple before jumping off the roof. ‘Simple swings’ he thought to himself as he let the cable fly.

* * *

“Cass?” Tim spun his chair as he watched Cassandra move towards the bat-mobile as it started.

“He sound hurt? I go help, then patrol.” She smiled as she jumped into the bat-mobile.

“But it’s only 6?”

“I go met with Steph, she like to talk.” Cass gave Tim a little wave before the Bat-mobile took off.

“Hmm yeah that’s fair.” Tim frowned as he watched it go. “Wait… hurt?” Tim frowned but before he had time to think Jason’s loud voice echoed through the cave.

“Tim!” Jason shouted from the top of the cave stairs. “Where the fuck is Dick?”

Tim sighed as he shut down the computer and ran up the stairs, towards Jason. “Crime ally way. He just requested the bat-mobile come get him so he must be in costume.”

“At 6?” Jason frowned. Tim just shrugged, they all did weird things but today wasn’t a day to do weird things. “Well let’s just cover his ass for now.” Jason said as he walked back towards the elevator, Tim following behind.

* * *

Dick grunted as he landed heavily in an ally. He hadn’t gotten as far as he hoped, luckily Tim had sent the faster bat-mobile to his rescue. “Oh baby.” Dick sighed softly as his fame was lit up as the Bat-mobile turned into the ally. “Have I ever said how much I love you?” Dick grinned widely only to feel his cheek quickly redden as Cass poked her head out the window.

“Hi.” She spoke softly with a little wave.

A chuckle of embarrassed washed over Dick as he opened the door. “Ah. It seems you now know my secret, my dear sister.”

“Your one true love?” Cass smiled as she bounced over onto the passenger seat. Dick carefully climbed in to take the wheel but turned the auto pilot on straight away.

“Keep my secret?” Dick asked as he turned to face Cass. Cass gave him a quick nod and a smile. “So um? I didn’t hijack the bat-mobile from you did I?”

“No.” Cass said as he pushed on Dick’s shoulder. “Came to help.”

Dick sighed softly and nodded understanding what she wanted. He turned the best he could in the seat and faced the drivers window. “Is it bad?”

“It’s deep.” Cass frowned as she looked over the gash. She gently ran her hand along the edge of the tender skin, giving Dick a good enough idea of just how long the gash ran. “Blood.”

“Yeah…” Dick sighed out. “Look Cass can you just clean it up enough to hold just for tonight?” Dick almost begged.

“No.” 

“Please Cass this night is huge. I need to get ready.” Dick pleaded. He knew Cass always wanted the best for her family but he also knew she listened and understood Dick’s reason to leave the treatment till later. 

He heard Cass sigh as she fiddled around trying to find where this particular Bat-mobiles medkit hid. “Owe me ice-cream.”

“Deal.” Dick Smiled.

* * *

“Grayson?” Damian looked up at his two older brothers.

“He’ll be here.” Tim reassured him as he looked at Jason.

“Yeah. We’ll be ok. If not Bruce has us.” Jason said, taking a sharp breath.

* * *

“Love you sis! Be safe!” Dick yelled as he watched Cass leap off the roof of the moving bat-mobile and swing gracefully to the rooftops.

Dick sighed as he turned back to face the windshield. He breathed deeply as he tried to relax his body. That was before he looked at the dash and the glowing blue numbers. 6:57.

He groaned as he rubbed his face. ‘Why today?’

* * *

“Run.” Jason said as the door to the bat mobile opened and Dick stumbled out. Already stripped of his black and blue suit, in nothing but his briefs.

“I’m going too!” Dick shouted as he threw his Nightwing suit at his brother. “You should be upstairs!” Dick growled as he rushed across the cave and up the stairs.

Jason ducked Dick’s attack and chased behind him. “You’re never late for this? I was the best option to check on you. Tim would have gotten stuck to the computer and Damian would have chased you with a sword.”

Dick put on a little smile and glanced back at Jason as he climbed the stairs 3 at a time. Gaining some Distance from his brother, who was less agile on his feet. “I missed having you in the family Jay.”

“Yeah well.. What happened? What happened to your back?” Jason frowned as he tried to match pace. Dick may not think he was being obvious but he was. He wanted Jason to back off and well, Jason didn’t give a shit.

“I’ll tell you later.” Dick said as he jumped into the elevator. He pushed the the emergency close button, leaving Jason 3 stairs behind him as the elevator started to ride up.

“Oi Ass!” Dick heard Jason growl, as he wasn’t able to catch a ride.

“Sorry!” Dick said cheerily as the elevator rode up.

In Dick’s mind he hoped Jason saw it as a playful joke, but he knew Jason was starting to worry. Plus if he heard how out of breath Dick was from just climbing the stairs, he was sure Jason would panic.

Now to avoid the other two and…

Dick smiled sheepishly at Tim as the door opened. Tim glared but dropped his arms to his side with a loud sigh. “Run.” Tim’s head dropped, never managing to hold his ‘I’m angry at you’ face for long when it came to Dick.

“That’s what Jason said.” Dick laughed as he weaved passed his brother and out the door. Dick felt Tim’s eyes search him as he run by. Probably trying to work out what was hiding under the bandages.

“15 minutes.” Dick almost tripped as Damian shouted at him from seemingly no where. Dick glanced around till he finally spotted the youngest perched at the top of an arch. Dick gave him a warm smile as he run up the stairs.

“Plenty of time!” Dick yelled back to him as he entered his room and shut the door behind him quickly. Making sure to flick the lock. He walked a few stepped into the middle of his room and let out a large groan. He allowed himself a few moments to get his breathing under control before he started to focus on getting ready.

He smiled a little as he finally noticed his suit laid out perfectly on his bed. “Thanks Alfred.” He said to himself as he walked to his bathroom to clean up.

* * *

“Tt.” Damian slapped Tim’s hand away.

“Don’t.” Tim growled as he kept brushing at Damian’s suit.

“Drake stop.”

“You’re covered in dust. Why did you even climb up there?” Tim grumbled as he brushed the last bit of dust off Damian’s back.

“That’s none of your business.” Damian smirked.

“Twerp.” Tim glared.

Damian growled as he prepared to leap before a swift, solid arm pushed him back. “Stop it!” Jason snapped at the two. “This night is already going to shit with whatever is going on with Dick. The one time you two could just get along, would be now.”

Both Tim and Damian quickly fell silent as Jason took his place between them. He looked over both of them quickly and sighed. “This big bro thing is hard.”

Tim broke a smile and chuckled. “You’re doing an ok job.” He said as he pulled Jason around and grabbed his tie. Jason bend his knees so Tim could reach his tie without needing to stand on his toes.

“I mean… keeping Bruce out of the cave is pretty hard todo. Especially when you’re not Dick.”

Jason frowned a little as he thought about what Tim said. “We’re gonna need to watch him tonight.”

Damian grabbed the ends of his suit jacket. “Drake, you said Cass went to met him… Did you ask her what has happened?” Damian looked forward, not at his brothers.

Tim stepped back from Jason, satisfied his tie was straight. “No. You know what Cass is like. She’s quiet as hell and loves Dick. Plus I think she’ll probably use this as a ‘learn to read your brothers’ lesson.” Tim air quoted.

“Tt. Does sound like something she would entertain.” Damian said before jumping sideways as Jason’s hand moved towards him.

“Dude chill.” Jason sighed as he stepped forward and ran his hand over Damian’s hair. “You got fly aways.”

Damian frowned but allowed Jason to fix his hair. “We are avoiding the topic.”

Jason sighed as he stepped back in line. “Look he’s gonna put Bruce first tonight and there is no point in fighting him. We’re just gonna have to do what Robins always do. Have each other’s backs.”

….

“You two both tried to kill me.”

“Tim just give me tonight please.” Jason rubbed his face.

* * *

“Guys. Guys.” Dick chucked as he allowed his brothers to fix him up. Tim tied his tie. Jason fiddled around with his hair as Damian corrected Dick’s jacket buttons. After about a minute they all stepped away and gave him a quick once over. “Good?” Dick asked.

They all gave a little nod before falling into a line. “You pushed it.” Jason said.

“I know…” Dick sighed. “How is Bruce?”

“I’m ok.” Bruce said as he walked towards the boys.

The boys all quickly straightened up on instinct as Bruce checked them over one last time. Fixing Damian’s untucked shirt. Tim’s hair and Jason’s collar. He then stopped once he was in front of Dick. Studying him closely. Dick was obviously hiding something. He’s skin lightly coated with foundation, no doubt to cover up a paled out face. But what really gave Dick away was his greyed eyes.

Bruce reached up and gently rubbed away a foundation line. “You ok?”

Dick look startled at the question, he could feel the other robin’s eyes watching him. “I’m fine Bruce.”

“Hmm. It’s just another Gala. Remember that.” Bruce said as he turned away from them and walked forward towards the ballroom’s door.

“Ladies and Gentlemen of Gotham. I present to you. Your white knight! Bruce Wayne.” The doors opened as Bruce walked forward.

“Thank you.” Bruce stepped up to the front of the stage. He paused for a moment allowing the boys time to take their places ether side of him. “And welcome to the Martha Wayne charity gala.”

* * *

“Is he ok?” Barbara asked as she watched Dick from the table. Jason handed her a glass of wine as he pulled up a chair beside her.

“It’s complicated.” Jason said as he took a sip of his own wine.

“Complicated or you simply don’t know what’s wrong?” Barbara pressed on, turning to look at Jason.

Jason sighed and looked around the room, making sure no one was trying to listen in. It was easy enough to cover up any Batman talk in day to day life. But in a loud room with potential gossip writers listening in for a juicy story made it hard. “It’s nice out.”

Barbara gave him a small nod and picked up his and her own wine glasses. Jason got up and grabbed the handles of Barbara’s wheelchair, walking them towards the garden.

“Come on Dickie, one dance.” A tall blonde grabbed at Dick’s arm dragging him back closer to the dance floor.

“Eli I really don’t want to tonight.” Dick slipped from her grip and rejoined his group of friends. A group of rich kids he grew to like after meeting at gala after gala.

“Aw what’s wrong. You lost your right foot and got two lefts?” Luke laughed at him. He only teased because he knew damn well he couldn’t dance and if Eli couldn’t get Dick out there she would turn on him.

“I’m a better dancer then you.” Dick boosted before his mind snapped into the reality of what he just said.

“Prove it.” Luke grinned.

All eyes fell on him, all of them saying the same thing. Prove it. ‘Bad choice of words Dick.’

“Ok fine fine. But Travis and Pippa, you guys have to join us.” Dick said as he grabbed Eli’s hand and walked out to the dance floor. ‘One dance will be fine.’ He was feeling more lively now he was thrown into the crowd. But that feeling died quickly as one dance became another and another. It became apparent when a Wayne boy was on the dance floor. And that one Wayne boy was Dick Grayson. All the young bachelorettes were also suddenly on the dance floor.

Dick took light breaths as he flew across the dance floor. His hands locked with a young women he had never met in his life. She was quick on her feet. Normal Dick could match pace but he was starting to feel drained. He glanced over towards the golden clock that hung high on the wall. ‘No way is it only 9’ He felt like he’d been dancing for hours.

“Are you ok?”

Dick jumped alittle as he turned his attention back to the woman he was dancing with. “Um yeah sorry.” He gave her a small smile.

“It’s ok.” She grinned. “You just seem… flustered.” The last word rolled off her tongue.

‘Great another flirty one.’ Dick lifted his head as he pushed forward. Ignoring her comment. She giggled taking the redness of Dick’s cheeks for embarrassment. “Catch me.” She laughed as she released his right hand and spun quickly. Dick braced as she spun across his body and out stretched his arm. Forcing it to take her weight as she dropped back enough to kick her leg up. ‘Why do they always go for the dip?’

Dick bit his lip as he felt a sharp pain shoot across his back. He grunted a little as he pulled the woman back to her own feet and roughly pulled his hand out of her hold. He would hate himself for being rude but he needed to get out. “Nice to meet you. I need to go… um speeches soon.” Dick fumbled as he quickly stepped back and got lost in the crowded room.

* * *

“Drake.” Damian frowned as he stood beside Tim.

“I saw.” Tim frowned also as the two watched Dick slip out of the ballroom and into the garden.

“He’s distressed.” Damian stepped forward only to be stopped when Tim raised his arm. 

“Jason is outside with Barbara. They will help him.” Tim said as he turned around.

“But…”

“We need to stay here. With Bruce.” Tim said as he walked forward towards where Bruce was chatting.

Damian frowned, he always hated when Tim was right. He quickly followed after his brother.

* * *

Dick closed his eyes as he breathed steadily. Taking in the smell of the damp grass. He hadn’t even noticed how much of a headache he had until he had broken from the loud ballroom into the quieter garden. Thankfully a light rain had deterred people from wondering far into the garden, giving Dick a bit of privacy. He knew it wouldn’t last long though, he’d noticed Jason and Barbara as he ran out.

Dick gasped as another sharp pain ran up his back. His bandages had begun to grow heavy as his blood began to seep through them. “Jay bird.” Dick turned his head as a hand fell on his shoulder.

“Hey Goldie.” Jason pulled Dick up so he was standing straight. He grabbed Dick’s good arm, lifting it over his shoulder, supporting Dick. “Don’t even try talk your way out of this.”

Dick frowned but gave Jason some of his weight. He didn’t realise how heavy his body felt till Jason grabbed him. “Bruce needs me.”

“Yeah. He needs you. But he doesn’t need you now. Maybe tomorrow. Let’s focus on tomorrow. Let’s be there for Bruce tomorrow and the next day.” Jason said softly, slowly walking with Dick back towards the manor. “I know it hurts but think you can grin and bare it till we make it upstairs?”

Dick took a deep breath, slipping his arm off Jason’s shoulder. Standing as straight as he could. Jason looked at him, a sad look in his eyes. “Come on.” Jason said as he started to walk. If he could he would carry Dick upstairs but they couldn’t risk getting seen. People were always looking for hot stories, and Bruce’s ward being hurt would spark one.

Jason lead the way towards Barbara who had been watching from the porch.

“Alfred needs us to move some stuff around before the speeches… Can you make sure the kiddos don’t get too out of control?” Jason asked. Aka, I need to get Dick upstairs can you make sure Tim and Damian don’t kill each other. 

“Of course. Don’t worry about anything.” Barbara smiled at Jason, then gave Dick a soft worried smile.

“I’ll be ok Babs.” Dick bent down, kissing her cheek.

“You better.” Barbara warned as she spun her chair and headed back inside.

Dick sighed as Jason gave him a little nudge to get him to walk. Walking felt harder then ever to Dick. They walked along the outside of the manor. It was the longer way but it avoided people. People who would question what they were doing. Only needing to get past a few security guards and they were inside the left wing.

“We should go to the cave.” Jason kept his voice to a whisper for safety measures.

“No… Bruce will be notified if someone enters.” Dick fought as Jason lifted his arm over his head and pulled him towards the cave. Jason frowned and pulled Dick in the other direction towards the stairs. “Wait my room is the other way.”

“We’re going to my room.” Jason said as they walked. “Your room is closest to the ballroom, you need sleep. My room is the quietest.”

“We could just use a spare.”

“And bleed on a clean pair of sheets?” Jason smirked as he finally gave up on keeping to Dick’s pace and threw him over his shoulder. “You want me to die again.”

“Hey. What if someone sees?” Dick protested.

“We’re brothers, brothers do stupid shit.” Jason said as he started to run up the stairs. “Besides, you’re being fucking slow and I can already tell you what story they are gonna go for. Spotted some lady taking photos of Babs and I.”

“Ooh spicy love triangle. Wayne boy’s fighting for the same girl.” Dick laughed.

“Ha, thanks. You’re not gonna be jealous are you?” Jason asked as he opened his door and entered his room.

“No, I know you guys are close. But not that close.” Dick said as Jason put him down. Jason gave Dick a light shove, causing Dick to fall and sit on the bed. “Jason I can stand.” Dick protested.

“Yeah well I’d rather you not fall. You’re really not seeing how bad this is.” Jason said as he helped Dick remove his jacket. The jacket felt heavy as Dick slipped it into Jason’s grip. It wasn’t till he took off his shirt did he understand how much blood he was loosing. The shirt was dripping with his blood. The rush also caught Dick off guard as if seeing his blood was a reality check.

“Fuck.” Jason dropped the clothes to catch Dick before he fell face first off the bed. “Lay down you idiot!” Jason shouted as he lifted Dick and laid him on his stomach.

“Mm sorry.” Dick mumbled, his body felt so heavy and hot. “Just… a little shock.”

“Yeah that’s understandable.” Jason said a softly as he looked at the blood soaked bandages. “Can you just stay here and try stay awake while I go get some stuff?” Jason tried to cover the hits of panic in his voice.

“Yeah. I’ll be ok Jay.” Dick tried to make his voice sound loud and strong but he wasn’t fooling Jason.

“Ok.” Jason got up and quickly exited his room only to run into Tim. “Woah!” Jason stumbled out of the way before he knocked the the medical supplies Tim was masterfully balancing. “Why are you not down stairs?” Jason asked as he took a few items from Tim.

“Doesn’t matter. Where the hell have you put Dick?” Tim asked.

“He’s in my room.” Jason said as he started to head back to his room. “His room was too close to the ballroom.”

“Good idea.” Tim said as he followed Jason back to Dick. “Holy. That’s a lot of blood.” Tim frowned as he stood beside the bed.

“Hey Dickie I said don’t sleep.” Jason clapped his hands in front of Dick’s face, startling the other awake.

“What!” Dick jerked and let out a loud cry as he pulled on his back.

“Jason!” Tim growled as he pushed on Dick’s shoulders holding him down. “Dick it’s ok. Just relax.”

Dick steadied and breathed deeply. “Oh hey Timmy.”

“Hi Dick.” Tim sighed as he looked at Jason. “Blood now.”

* * *

“We should go back down stairs.” Tim said as he came out of Jason’s bathroom and slid down the wall to sit beside him. “It’s only 11. People are probably wondering where we are.”

“By people you mean Bruce?” Jason asked as he turned his head and looked at Tim. “I don’t know if I’m comfortable leaving him. I know he’s stable but I’m more concerned the idiot will get up.”

“I don’t think he’ll be that stupid. Not after all the stuff we just want through.” Tim said as he brushed his hand through his hair.

“Yeah, I guess we should.” Jason sighed as he pushed himself off the floor and offered Tim a hand. Easily pulling him up. They both grabbed their suit jackets and fixed each other’s hair and ties. “Ok?”

Tim nodded and walked to the door.

“You stay.” Jason pointed at Dick even though he was out cold. Jason shut behind him and followed Tim down stairs to rejoin the gala.

Bruce’s eyes locked onto the two the second they entered the ballroom. Tim also noticing Bruce quickly broke off from Jason “I’m going to find Alfred. Let him know what’s happening.” Tim said.

Jason frowned only just noticing Bruce charging towards them. “Hey no…” Jason’s shoulders dropped as Tim had already slipped away. “You little fucking asshole.” He mumbled softly to himself before he looked up at Bruce.

“Where have you been, where is Dick?” Bruce asked as he grabbed Jason’s arm and walked with him.

“Can’t talk here Bruce.” Jason said. “Dick’s not going to come back down but he’s ok.”

Bruce frowned but gave Jason a small nod. “We will discus this later.” Bruce whispered before he dragged Jason towards a group of older ladies. “Ladies. I believed I promised you a dance, so I have found you the perfect man for the job.”

* * *

Bruce stepped back. Shutting the front doors as the last car drove out of the drive way. He turned. Looking at his three sons that stood behind him. They had been thanking the guest for coming before Bruce gave them the final farewell. He’s eyes darted around. Searching for any staff or cleaners within ear shot. Thankfully all had remained in the ballroom. “Where is Dick?”

“My room.” Jason answered immediately. Bruce looked at him before he began to walk. The three following close behind.

“What do you know?” Bruce climbed the stairs quickly. Setting a fast pace.

“He was out before 6 in costume. He has a large gash running down his left shoulder to his hip. Cass…” Tim bit his lip. Feeling bad for dragging Cass into this. “Cass had patched him up before the gala. He was dancing. I’m assuming that’s what reopened his wound. Then he took off outside.” Tim looked towards Jason.

“I was already outside with Barbara. I helped him to my room without making it look like he was hurt. I don’t think we were seen. He’d lost a lot of blood. Tim and I patched him up and set up fluids. He was asleep when we left. Alfred was checking on him throughout he night.” Jason finished.

By the time they had finished explaining they were all out front of Jason’s room. “You don’t know how he got injured?” Bruce grabbed the door handle but didn’t open the door. All the boys shook their heads. Bruce sighed as he pulled the handle door down. “All of you get some sleep.”

“Father.” Damian protested.

“We should look into what…” Tim stepped back as Bruce glared at him.

“Bed now.” He gritted through his teeth. Jason sighed as he put his hands on Damian and Tim’s shoulders. Pushing them forward.

“Go.” He said as he pushed them into a walk but stopped once the two were on their way down the hall.

“You too.” Bruce looked at the door.

“I will.” Jason pushed on the door. Bruce let go of the handle as the door swung open. “But all my stuff is here.” Jason smirked as he walked into his room.

Dick was still asleep. Laying on his stomach in the middle of the bed. Bruce made his way over to him. Examining the bandages wrapped around his back. “Has Alfred checked this?”

Jason frowned as he gathered clothes from his wardrobe. “I’ve been at the Gala, I don’t know what Alfreds done, but…” Jason walked over and looked at the bandaging. “No. That’s my work.” Jason turned towards his bathroom. “Don’t you fucking take it off.” Jason looked back as Bruce reached down. “Trust. Shit Bruce. Tim did the stitches and the dressing. I just did the extra layer.”

Bruce frowned. Leaving the bandaging in place. “Foolish.” He muttered as he brushed Dick’s hair out of his face. “Jason pass me a make up wipe.”

“I don’t have any. Not fancy like you guys.” Jason said from his bathroom. “Here.” Jason threw a damp face cloth to Bruce. Bruce gently rolled Dick onto his uninjured shoulder so his face was not hidden in the pillows. He gently wiped away the foundation counselling Dick’s pale skin. “Gee. See why he covered up. He’s paler then Tim.” Jason frowned as he exited the bathroom and walked over.

Bruce sighed and rolled Dick back once he cleaned the make up off. “I’ll have Alfred prepare a guest room for you.”

“Yeah no. I’m just gonna use Dick’s room. Alfreds busy enough.” Jason said as he walked towards the door, stopping before he exited to look back at Bruce. “You should get some sleep too. Or are you planning on staying up all night and finding out what happened?”

Bruce was quite but turned and walked towards Jason. Pulling his tie loose as he walked. “Don’t think I don’t know you three are all going to meet in Tim’s room and do the same.” Bruce smirked as he walked past. “Meet me in the living room. We’ll do it together.”

* * *

“Well.. that was easy.” Tim frowned as he looked over his laptop to the tv. Casting the security footage from his own apartment. They had all gotten comfortable. Changing from their formal suits to pyjamas. Damian and Jason shared a couch. Bruce sat in his recliners. Alfred stood to the side while Tim sat on the floor. Using the coffee table as a desk. “My balcony. I just had that railing installed.” Tim frowned.

“Crime Ally Timbo. Really not the smartest place to build an apartment.” Jason said as he sipped on some hot chocolate. Watching as Nightwing was thrown through the glass railing around Tim’s balcony. Taking out most of the outdoor furniture as well.

“Haven’t see Mr. Zsasz in a while.” Damian commented as Nightwing threw himself from the balcony on top of Mr. Zsasz. Locking his Escrima sticks around one of his knifes and ripping it away from his grasp. Landing Mr. Zsasz moved quick. Slicing downwards with his other blade before Nightwing could move. Slashing his shoulder and back.

Nightwing screamed out in pain but turned as he did. His Escrima stick moving and sharply smacking into the Mr. Zsasz temple. Knocking him out hard and fast.

“Not my finest work…” Dick sighed as he slumped on the couch’s back rest. The family turned quickly, surprised he’d snuck up on them.

“Master Dick, you should not be out of bed, nor should you have pulled your IV out.” Alfred scolded.

“Jason’s room smells.” Dick said as he flipped over the couch and landed in between Jason and Damian, right behind Tim.

“Dick be careful.” Tim frowned as he looked up. “You’ve pulled your stitches once tonight and we don’t have any more blood for you. Not till Jason’s alcohol level drops anyway.” 

“I had like 3 shut up.” Jason frowned, kicking Tim.

“You’re a fool Todd, you knew of his injury yet still drank.” Damian crossed his arms.

“Bruce was paying. Also is that my shirt?” Jason looked at Dick’s shirt.

“You left me without one.” Dick poked his tongue out before he froze as Bruce cleared his throat.

Slowly all attention fell to Bruce. Bruce only spoke once he had Dick’s attention. “What happened?” Bruce demanded as he lent forward. His eyes focused on every little motion Dick made.

Dick’s eyes darted down. “Not tonight.” Dick said quietly.

“Yes tonight Dick.” Bruce pressed.

“No.” Dick looked up. “This night means too much. I’m sorry I’ve ruined it.”

“Stop this now!” Bruce rose from his chair. Looming over the boys. “I don’t want this to happen ever again! Do you hear me? Yes this event is near to my heart. Something my mother cherished. But I will not have you. Any of you, keeping serious injuries from me because you don’t want to hurt my feelings.” Bruce clenched his fists. “You’re worth more then a night of gossip, booze and fake people donating money to keep their reputation in tack, rather then care about who the money is helping.” Bruce paused. Breathing sharply as his head rose to look at a photo of his mother resting on the mantel.

“My mother would have loved you all.” He finished as he looked back.

Damian had curled into the corner of the couch. Titus had sat in front of him once Bruce shouted. His head resting in Damian’s lap where Damian patted him slowly.

Tim had brought his knees to his chest. Hugging himself as he listened. His eyes looking at the floor, sometimes quickly glancing to the Tv. The still image of Nightwing holding his shoulder as blood bled down his back frozen on the screen.

Jason had twisted his body. His feet firmly placed in the ground. His hands on his knees as he starred out the window.

Dick had remained quiet. Feeling small and full of guilt. He fiddled with his fingers. A sigh raised as he looked at the Tv, to Bruce then down at his hands. “I understand. I’m sorry. This won’t happen again.” He said, well practiced.

Bruce frowned as he looked at Dick. His hands dropped as he turned his back. “I don’t want an apology. You know what I want Dick.”

Dick looked down. Feeling the eyes of his brothers turn to him. “Mr. Zsasz was going to attack the gala tonight. He’d gone to Tim’s trying to trigger his alarm. He’d planned to rattle us in hope we would lower our guard and he could slip in.”

“How did you know this?” Jason asked as he looked at Dick. “And why not say anything.”

“The intel wasn’t exactly reliable. It was meant to be an easy take down. I could handle it. I just screwed up last minute.” Dick sighed.

“Where did you get this intel?” Bruce sat back down in his recliner. Watching Dick closely as he fidgeted at the question. His eyes dropped the the floor. His Adam’s Apple bobbing as he swallowed some nerves. “Where Dick.” Bruce pressed.

“Deathstroke…” Dick’s voice was near to silent but at the same time seemed to echo loudly thought the room .

Bruce’s hands gripped the recliner arm’s tightly. “He’s back in Gotham? He’s after you again?” 

“It’s fine Bruce. I’ve dealt with it. He’s gone.” Dick said quickly, his body trembling as he spoke.

“It’s not fine Dick!” Bruce shouted causing Dick to quickly raise his head. The others all looked but remained quiet. “First you don’t tell me he’s back. Then you go running into something that could have been a trap with no back up. You know better. I expect you to…”

“I know! I know I screwed up tonight! I’m sorry.. I’m…” Dick’s voice trailed off as his body begun to sway. His breathing became heavy as his eyes rolled back before they closed. His body going limp as he fell forward. Tim’s arms shot up quickly. Stopping Dick from falling on top of him. Jason grabbed Dick’s waist. Hitching him back up onto the couch.

“Dick.” Jason frowned as Dick moaned painfully. Bruce pushed up and rushed towards the couch. “He’s ok.” Jason quickly looked up, glaring and stopping Bruce in his tracks. “You need to back off. Don’t you think he know’s he screwed up.” Jason hissed. Bruce frowned and returned Jason’s glare with his own.

“Take him back to bed, then the rest of you go to bed.” Bruce ordered as he walked towards the door.

“You’re going after Deathstroke, aren’t you?” Tim climbed up onto the couch so he could see Bruce. Bruce not stopping to answer as he walked out of the room.

“He’ll calm down.”

Tim and Damian both looked toward Alfred. Jason’s eyes staying on Dick. Watching his chest rise slowly.

“Master Jason would you like-

“No.” Jason interrupted. “Alfred go rest. You’ve been working all day and I know this event upsets you as much as Bruce. Dick can stay in my room. I’ll take him up and watch him for the night.” Jason spoke calmly.

“I’ll go down to the cave and be at the computer if Bruce needs someone.” Tim smiled softly at Alfred.

Alfred sighed deeply but nodded. “You have all become wonderful brothers. I’m glad Master Bruce got one thing right.” Alfred smiled. “Good night boys.”

“Night Alfred.” Tim turned away.

“Good night.” Damian looked at Dick, frowning.

“Night.” Jason lifted his head, giving Alfred a soft smile. Alfred smiled back, glancing over the boys one last time before he exited the room.

“I’ll stay with Grayson, Todd.” Damian said, his tone coming out a little more whiny then he’d hoped.

“You can do what you like.” Jason lifted Dick over his shoulder as he stood up from the couch. “I don’t know if you really want to go down to the cave right now.” Jason looked at Tim who was packing his laptop away.

“I’ll go down once Bruce has left. Jump on the comms and try calm him down.” Tim said as he stood up and walked towards the door.

“Good luck with that.” Jason sighed as he and Damian split off from Tim as they walked toward Jason’s room. Jason felt his gut knot as he looked back at Damian. He could see the kid was quite torn up but trying to cover it. Jason sighed as he slowed his pace, trying to coach Damian up to walk beside him, Damian frowned keeping behind. “Come on Dames. It’s ok, you’ve been quiet all night. You can talk to me.”

“I have nothing to say.” Damian spoke quickly, hoping to shut Jason down.

“Then don’t say anything.” Jason pushed his door open with his foot. Damian walked forward, slipping under Jason to hold the door, before it hit Dick’s head. Jason gave him a small smile as he laid Dick down on the bed gently. Damian took hold of the IV tube as he climbed on the bed. Turning Dick’s arm so he could reattach the IV. Jason stood back, watching Damian work. “Ya hungry?” Jason asked once Damian had finished.

Jason smirked as Damian gave him a quick glare before his attention turned back to Dick. “Ok well I am, so I’m going to steal some leftovers and I’ll be back. Watch him.” Jason slipped out of the room.

Damian sighed softly as he looked down at Dick. “You are foolish Grayson. Why didn’t you ask for help.” Damian sat for a moment in silence. His eyes growing heavy as the night grew later. It was close to 3am. He’d normally be finishing patrol by now as the rest of the family worked on. Damian yawned slumping back against Dick. He swayed to the side, falling beside Dick.

Dick sighed as his eyes fluttered opened as his face was tickled by Damian’s hair. “Hey baby bat.” Dick smiled as he draped his hand over Damian’s back.

* * *

Jason looked up as his door creaked opened. He’d been sitting, leaning against the bed as Dick and Damian slept. He knew Dick would be fine for the night but something made him stay. That something also bringing Tim back. Jason lifted one arm, inviting Tim to sit beside him. Tim groaned as he slowly walked to Jason. Sliding down the bed he sat. Jason smiled, his arms reaching over Tim’s shoulder as the other offered a selection of finger food. Tim sighed, taking a couple of tarts.

“Bruce go off?” Jason asked as he set the plate back down. Tim sighed, his knees pulling up to his chest.

“He’s running around Gotham looking for Deathstroke. Who I already tracked. He left Gotham and made it obvious he did. When I tried to tell Bruce he was wasting time he just yelled about how we wasted time with Dick’s injury and then he blocked me out of the comms.” Tim’s head fell into his hands. “He’s so mad Jason.”

Jason frowned as he rubbed Tim’s back. “He’s shitty about Deathstroke getting close to Dick.”

“No he’s shitty about this whole night. Martha’s Gala is like the only gala Bruce likes. But he couldn’t enjoy his night because he knew something was off with Dick. Then he finds out Zsasz got close to my home, hurt his son and then on top of that Deathstroke, guy who’s been trying it mind fuck Dick into joining him suddenly comes back and had gotten close to Dick without Bruce’s knowledge.” Tim threw his head back in frustration.

Jason frowned as he watched Tim closely. Tim liked to please and being in Bruce’s bad books triggered his stress. Jason opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it as Dick’s hand reached down. Grabbing Jason’s head to ruffle his hair. “Wrong brother.” Jason laughed as he ducked away from Dick’s hand. Dick’s hand moved back and forth till he found Tim’s head, ruffling Tim’s hair. Tim sighed as he closed his eyes.

“I’m ok Dick.” Tim’s mouth rose into a soft smile. “Frustrated is all… You ok? You scared us.”

Dick sighed, his hand pulling back up. “Hm. I’m ok. My mind just blacked out… I’m sorry you’ve all been caught up in my mess.” Dick mumbled into the pillow his head was buried in. “I’ll talk to Bruce.”

“Dragged you through worse.” Jason sighed as he crossed his arms and lifted his head back. Dick grunted as he rolled his head to the side. His arm wrapping back around Damian.

“I… wait have I?” Tim stopped to think.

“Ra’s threw you out a window.” Dick chucked a little as Tim turned and poked his head up over the bed.

“Ok yeah that did happen.” Tim smiled as he climbed on to the bed, over Damian. Being mindful of the IV, Tim slipped beside Dick. Dick smiled , quickly wrapping an arm over Tim and pulling him close.

“I think we are even, Jason not so much.” Dick glanced back, looking at the back of Jason’s head.

“You fuckers will never touch me.” Jason chuckled, remaining on the floor. His eyes closed as he breathed softly. “Don’t talk to B. He made his point tonight and he’ll find something else to explode about tomorrow.” Jason said softly, one eye opening as another presence entered the room. Jason put his arm around Cass as she sat beside him and hug his side.

“Fuck Batman.” Cass giggled. Jason snorted loudly, Tim laughed as Dick groaned.

“Cass my sweet innocent angel. No.” Dick whined.

* * *

Bruce sighed softly as he looked over the room and the five children inside. He moved silently to the bed, being mindful of the two sleeping on the floor. Bruce lent over the bed. His hand sweeping over Tim’s, watching to see if Tim was awake enough to react. His face remained peaceful so Bruce pressed on, moving Tim’s arm away from the IV tub it was twisting around and resting it against his side.

Bruce lent further over, his hand pressing to Dick’s forehead. Dick’s mouth twisted at the touch, his head shifting away. Bruce sighed as he removed his hand, happy to find Dick wasn’t running any kind of fever and was still responding. He pulled the blanket away, revealing Damian who had been curled under it. Bruce smiled as he let the blanket fall to the floor and he turned to the two on the floor.

Bruce bent down, pushing Jason’s head off of Cassandra’s shoulder. Jason groaned as his eyes opening slightly. “Shh. It’s ok Jason.” Bruce spoke to softly as he lifted Jason up off the ground. Jason sighed deeply, his eyes closing again. Bruce laid Jason down on the bed beside Tim. Jason stirred, rolling on to his side. Bruce grabbed his shoulder, stopping Jason from rolling on top of Tim. After a moment Jason settled into his sleep. Bruce smiled slightly as he walked back to Cassandra, only to frown as she was no longer on the floor, rather curled up beside Damian.

“One day I’ll sneak up on you.” Bruce brushed her hair behind her ear. Cassandra smiled at him as he kissed her temple. “Good night.” Bruce stepped back to grab the blanket. Pulling it back over the bed and making sure everyone was tucked in. Bruce looked over them all once again. Cassandra’s eyes had shut, her arms curled around Damian. Damian was curled into a tight ball, practically attached to Dick’s hip. Tim’s mouth hung open, soft snores escaping him. Jason hand had come to rest over Tim’s chest and his hand sat just on Dick’s shoulder.

Dick was face down, his head tilted to the side so he could breath. His face soft and peaceful. Both his arms spread wide, resting over his younger siblings. Holding them closes. Bruce sighed happily as he stepped out of the room, clicking the lock shut quietly. He walked slowly through the hall towards his own room. His walking stopped as he stepped in front of a photo of his mother. He turned his head, looking up at Martha. His eyes falling. “One day Mom. I’ll figure it out… One day.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I will stop bullying Dick soon, I promise.


End file.
